Semper Vinci
by Daniel Hect
Summary: Force to medically retire after losing his only friends an former marine joins the the ZPD. He will have to fight to keep his demons in check while he keeps the citizens of Zootopia safe from crime small and large.
1. Hands For War

"Quick the LT could come back to his room in a second!" A voice whispered from around the corner of the small building we used as a barrack at our base near Bagdad.

"I know, I know, I just need to tie the knot." another voice said.

I peeked around the corner to see a wolf standing under a filled balloon, a deer holding the balloon with a rope, and a horse watching with a mildly amused expression. They were all dressed in desert Marpat battledress uniforms. The wolf had corporal stripes; his name tag read Darby. I smirked Slightly, he was always trying to prank me with his friends. The deer had a naval corpsman emblem on his vest and his name tag read Ethan. He had a rope in his hoofs attached? to a balloon filled with some liquid, most likely Pouncer.

"Ok I almost got it," the corpsman said.

"Good. When the lieutenant goes through the door way, drop the balloon." Darby whispered. "We can't fail again!"

"You know that he won't fall for it," said the horse. He was wearing a Private first class stripe his name tag read Julius Alec. I smile He was the only person who I could say was my friend from childhood.

"I mean you two have tried to get him with a prank ever since we were deployed out here to fight terrorists" Alec continued as he leaned against the dull metal wall. "If you keep trying he's going to eventually get pissed." Alec then turned his head and met my gaze, I smiled slightly and gave a small nod. His lips formed a small smirk and he nodded back.

I then rounded the corner as Alec snapped to attention and called "Officer on deck!"

Ethan with all his training snapped to attention completely forgetting he still held the rope with the balloon in his hoofs. In the split second that he had, Darby's face sank he hadn't forgotten that the that he was still under the balloon. The balloon broke over his head spilling out the green energy drink on him. The small room turned quiet as we all stared at the soaking wet wolf, then we all broke into laughter expect Darby. He just stood there poker faced by the turn of events.

"I heard that wolfs like to swim but I didn't think it was in a puddle of Pouncer." laughed Ethan.

"Was that what you tried to dump on me," I said trying to regain my composure. "I thought you would try something other than energy drink this time Darby."

Coming out of his stupor Darby fumed "I had thought I would try tea but I remembered that you don't have an appreciation for finer things."

"Just another reason I joined the marine corps and not the air force" I responded.

Our conversation was cut short when we heard the sound. The sound I still dread to this day. The sound of a RPG streaking by the building. I looked out the window to see the small green projectile slam into in to a small metal building. The building erupted into flames, voices started yelling, bullets cracked as they flew over the roof of our barracks.

We ran out to see the burning corpses of marines lying in the sand. A few where still alive, screaming and rolling on the ground in a futile attempt to try to smother the flames. I looked to the make shift wall of the base, marines where firing their weapons at the attacking force.

"Go! Get to the armory!" I yelled to my small group of marines. "Doc!" I yelled turning to Ethan. "Go help the wounded at the wall, we need to hold this base!"

I turned and started to run to the armored bunker that held the weapons and ammunition with my two marines leading me. As I ran through the carnage that had taken over the base, I heard the small sonic claps of bullets snapped over my head at supersonic speeds. Then just a few yards away from the bunker Darby tripped and fell to the ground. Bullets ricocheted off the ground around him as he started to pick himself up. I turned around and ran back to him, picking him up

"Move your ass Corporal!" I shouted

Just as we entered the bunker an explosion ripped the entrance apart leaving a small hole only large enough for a sole marine to crawl through at a time "Grab a rifle and ammo from the rack and get to the wall" I shouted to the marines who had been garrisoning the building at the time of the attack. I then grab a cold M-4 carbine and ten magazines filed with five five six ammo. I locked a magazine into the rifle and pulled back the charging handle bolting one of the rounds in the chamber.

I went out of the bunker first and held security. After I found the immediate area to be safe I turned to help Alec through the small hole. We then proceeded to help the other marines out, telling them to get to the wall until only me Alec and Darby were left.

As Darby crawled through the hole he said "my mom always said I end up living in a hole but I don't think she thought it would be from a missile."

Just as he pulled himself up off of the ground a bullet snapped past my head striking him in the in his left eye, dark red blood and grey brain matter burst out of the back of his head as he collapsed to the to the hot desert floor. Blood flowed out of the gaping hole the bullet had left where his eye should have been. I stood there, gapping at my friend's corpse, his crimson red blood pooled in the sandy dirt he laid on. Alec yelled something I couldn't hear him. Suddenly a tiger fully clad in black sprinted at me. He grabbed me and tackled me to the ground. I felt a sharp cracking pain in my hip, forcing me into action. I threw a desperate hook, only for my opponent to deflect my measly attack and smash the wooden butt of his AK Seventy-Four into my snout. I tasted iron as I cried out in pain. Looking back up at him I saw his rifle pointed directly at me. Just before he squeezed the trigger he crumpled down on top of me. His blood flowed out of two holes where his heart was, I looked up at Alec to find his rifle was trained on the tiger's body. I flipped the tiger's body off of me as Alec walked over to offer me his paw. As he pulled me up I smiled,

"I owe you another one." I quipped

"I'll just put it one your tab." he replied

I was about to retort when for a split second I saw a small missile streaking in from behind him. "LOOK OUT!" I shouted just before I felt a pressure wave fling me into a nearby light tower.

I woke up to fine a Corpsmen treating me, I felt a dull pounding in my head and my hip felt like it got hit by a sledge hammer.

"Say awake sir I don't want to mistakenly mark you as dead," the corpsman joked. He was trying to alleviate some of the dread that hung in the air Dread so thick that you could almost see it.

I rolled my head back and forth to look around and saw I was surrounded by other animals some groaned in pain while other just laid perfectly still. Still others were covered with tarps, only their feet sticking out. The black card used to mark the dead from the living tied to their large toe. Some of the wounded had entire parts of the body burned off, some had bandages wrapped around blood matted fur, while others had bone sticking out of their body's in way that I can't describe.

I then looked over to my left and saw a black hoof. Desperately I craned my neck to see the owner of the limb, only to find Ethan's face staring blankly back at me. "Ethan?" I whispered "Ethan say something" he only sat there his face frozen in its neutral expression. Some of his fur moved in the slight breeze that picked up.

"Lieutenant I need you to hold still I need to stem the bleeding that started back up." The corpsman ordered.

I rolled my head to look at him,

"Alec? Is Alec ok?" I probed. Tears started to brim in my eyes, the corpsman ignored me and kept working.

"Is Alec ok, the missile landed behind him... he must… have …shielded me… from the blast" I quieted to a whisper. "Is there a body?! Tell me he still has his body!"

The corpsman stopped for a second contemplating something before he went back to treating my wounds. I laid there, crying among the dead and dying animals of my base. Most of them cried out too, but in pain, while I cried for the loss of my friends, my only friends.

After hours of laying on sun baked blood soaked dirt, I was loaded onto a medical helicopter. It flew me to the regional airfield where they put me on this plane heading for the states. I'm supposed to be sent to a VA hospital... The plane jostles, sending waves of pain crashing through my body, breaking my chain of thought.

I have to do something for the rest of the flight and I a doubt sleep is an option…. I just watched them die. I could have saved them both if only I had been paying more attention. I should have saw that tiger before got to me. If I had, then me and Alec could have made it to the wall and we could have saved Ethan. I should have came out of that bunker last. If I did, I would be the one in a coffin. At least I don't have a family too who would miss me, at least I don't have a wife waiting for me to get back, only to get a flag and tombstone. Or a mother nervously waiting for news of her son only to see the marines in their dress blues walking up her driveway. If it had been me, then a father proud of his son wouldn't have to tell his family at a funeral, instead he could have told them at family gathering. If it had been me then it would have had been so much better…


	2. season of suffering

1 year later

I had to go through three surgeries just to repair my hip. Turns out that it shattered during my small flight away from the missile. The doctors found so much shrapnel in my body they had to leave some of it in me. Including bone, Alec's bone. He was posthumously awarded the bronze star for saving my life for that danm Tiger.

After I was discharged from hospital I tried to get back into the infantry. Though it soon became clear that the corps plan to keep me behind a desk. I really can't do a job like that, if I could I would be an accounted. So I went on terminal leave and sent out applications to police departments all over the States only to be considered by some small towns and Zootopia. I hoped to never to never go back to that city but the small town called Bunny Borrow was populated by small animal, and I don't think that could fit in any of those houses.

After I got back the papers I started to look for a place to live within my budget but I could only find a tiny apartment, but then again I lived in worse. After my terminal leave was up I packed my cloths, toiletries, and a few small miscellaneous objects while selling off all off the furniture I had acquired during my five years in the military; The apartment came with all I needed.

I did keep my M1911 though and after a small retirement ceremony I put my suitcase in my trunk and a rucksack, with the military gear I kept, in the passenger seat and started for the highway. The trip took the better half of the day and after a couple angry middle fingers and derogatory terms from other commuters before I saw the gleaming skyline of Zootopia's skyscrapers. At least they present the "good" side of the city to the tourist.

I arrived at the apartment building at roughly 2300 hours or 11 pm. After I got my suitcase out of my small cars trunk and looked at the sign. It read Grand Pangolin Apartments, then the lightbulb that light the ments of apartments burnt out. Great this is a regular palace isn't it I thought sarcastically.

I walked around to the door of the building when I remembered I forgot my rucksack in the car.

"Damn it" I said under my breath as I walked back to my car looking up at the sky I say what could only be described as clouds of torrential rain.

"Ok I can make it inside I just need to get my rucksack" I said under my breath.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket only for them to tumble to the ground. I bent over to pick up my keys when out of the corner of my I saw a rain drop large enough to drown a rat land next to my front tire.

My eyes widen in terror, I hate getting wet to the point that showers are hard for me. I quickly snatched up my keys tearing hell out of my knuckles on the asphalt. I stabbed the lock of my car with the only key I had left on the ring and harshly turned it unlocking the door. My blood smeared on the car door handle as I yanked it open. Another drop landed on my windshield as I tore the rucksack from it resting place. Turning around I sprinted back to the door as I reached it I turned around

"Yes!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air. Only for a waterfall of rain to soak me one seconded later.

"Looks like that wolf got a raw deal from mother nature" said a passing cougar wearing a thick rain coat.

"Why do you say that?" ask the tiger walking next to him. "The rain hitting him or his horrid fur discoloration."

They walked off laughing at their idiotic joke, while I just stood there twitching as pellets of water stung my face and muzzle.

"Felines" I gripped. Yes, I had fur discoloration my ancestors decided it would be a good idea to keep all "activity" in the family. Only my grandmother had the courage to leave our family in Germany to come here. I turned around pushing open the door I enter the brightly light lobby and walked up to the front desk. The aged sheep at the desk looked up at me

"How can I help you" she asked looking at me in an almost cynical fashion.

"Uh I'm the n…new renter." I said bristling slightly. Something about this sheep made me uncomfortable, strange. She looked back down at her computer and after a few clicks

"Your name is Daniel Hect?" she asked

"Yes mam, but everyone just calls me Danny." I replied only to get a cold stare from her.

"Follow me, I will show you your apartment" she said after an uncomfortable moment.

I gave a small nod before she leaded me up three stories and down the hall five doors before opening the door marked 25.

"This is your apartment" she said as I looked in. The room had a small fridge left of the door, a small bed that looked more like a military cot sat to the far left of the opposite wall with a night stand with a small alarm clock sat next to it. On the right wall what could only be described as a pitiful attempt of a desk with a chair sat just closer to the door than a small doorframe that I assume was the Bathroom.

"If you need anything the dollar store across the street is open until midnight." She continued "here is your key" she held out the small metal object. "Don't loss it" she said just as she dropped it in my hand.

"And may I suggest that you clean and cover that wound on your hand," She advised while pointing at my right hand.

Confused I looked down and saw the scrape I had gotten for the asphalt; it was a lot worse than I thought. Black pebbles where embedded in my bloody skin. Blood was starting to run down my hand as it and puss started to emit from the abrasion.

"oh yeah thanks," I said after examining my hand. I walked in and closed the door with my off hand to keep from blooding the door knob. I sat down at the desk and opened the smaller pocket of my rucksack and pulled out a small medical kit. I treated the wound and as I put up the medical kit I heard two male arguing loudly in the hallway. The voice proceeded down two door length. They paused then I heard there key scraping against their lock to be quickly proceeded by the door slamming and their argument continuing. Great thin walls and my clock read 12 am. I got to go to the academy tomorrow, well I guess this is going to be like boot camp all over again. As I got ready to go to bed I heard some smaller footsteps going down the hall and stopping one room down from mine after the door was unlocked I heard a small sigh before the door closed. After that I land down on the bed and fell asleep to the sounds arguing roommates and the city.

I walked through the halls of Zootopia central high school on my back was a green military backpack. Hundreds of teenagers surrounded me from the preppy cheerleader and the muscle bounded jock to the stereotypical nerd. I ignored them all.

As I turned a corner to a remote area of the school I noticed a pure white wolf his name was Jared Corgain. It was rumored that he fought off a grown Adult rhino back when he was twelve, now at the age of sixteen he was a muscle bound machine. At the time I barely tripped some weight sensors in the car airbags and I was his favorite punching bag.

I turned to go back the way I came only to be faced by his friend a tan coyote who I didn't know. He was about the same height as me but had much more muscle mass. Backing up I turned to keep eyes on both of my opponents while I let my backpack slip off my back.

"Well look who we happened to run into" Jared said with a grin. "It's Daniel, where are you off too little guy."

"Come Jared I just want to get to lunch" I said looking a little more in his direction.

"Oh don't worry this will only take second" he replied will pressing his fingertips together.

"we were just looking for a donation to the K-Nine Club and we thought that you would be willing to help seeing as you are eh what's a good word for this…how about wolf like." He continued as his sinister smile growing.

"Sorry Jared my job only pays me enough so I can get lunch and food for home" I replied growing more uneasy by the second.

"What" Jared pretended to be shocked. "Don't your parents have jobs?" he asked

"You know that my parents are long dead Jared!" I yelled shifting my left foot back slightly.

"Oh that's right the orphan and you know what happens to orphaned pups in the wild don't you Daniel." he asked as he and his partner stared closing the distance between me and them.

"They get torn apart!" he yelled chillingly before lunging at me. I step to the side of his attack before I ducked under the swing the coyote Jared wheeled around before throwing and a jab for my face. I ducked out of the way just in time to deliver a hook to the end of hid snout drawing blooded from his black shiny nose. He grabbed his nose in pain before looking at me.

"Oh you're going to pay for that you little inbred." Fearfully I turned to run but was snatched by the coyote from behind. In a panic I levered my head back connecting with his forehead but only succeeding in making him more pissed that he was already.

"You little shit!" he yelled as he threw me to the ground my head hit first causing my vision to blur. Rolling over I looked up to see Jared and the coyote leaning over me smiling wickedly.

"You know if you had given up your money you could be at lunch right now." Jared said staring down at me in victory. "but now, now we are going to make you suffer."

My eyes flashed open as I reached for my hand gun on the night stand only to stop with my fingers just about around the grip I looked around to find myself in the apartment. I withdrew my hand while I sat up. I gasped for air as small beads of sweat rolled down my face, a nightmare I haven't had a nightmare since my senior year of high school.

I swung my legs to the side of the bed and let the hang there. I pivoted my head to the left and saw my clock read 5:59 one minute before the alarm was set to ring. I click the small switch on the side of the clock turning off the alarm and then proceeded to my bathroom. I stared the shower and remove my shirt and boxers as I stepped into the shower I felt something wet start to roll my cheek. Whipping my eyes, I started to wash the sweat off of my body.

A few minutes after I started my shower in I heard a small crash, turning off the water my ears twitched as I listened for movement in my apartment. After a few seconds of listening I stepped out of the small shower and toweled off. After I was dried and hung up my towel I stepped out of the bathroom and started to dress. I pick a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt with the marine corps logo on it. Looking up I saw him, Alec was standing there in my next to the door to the hallway.

"Alec?" I whispered.

"You left me!" he yelled.

"You abandoned me you should be the one dead not me, Darby and Ethan it's your fault!" I closed my eyes.

"No I didn't abandon you" I cried

"This is YOUR FAULT" he said.

"No!" I raised my voice and opened my eyes to find him gone. I quickly looked into my back pack and pulled out my wallet.

I looked at my 1911 then turned and grabbed a paper bag out of my rucksack before heading out of the room then I turned around again and picked up my keys and cell phone from my pack. Heading back out crossed the street to the small dollar store across the street and grab a small TV diner of potatoes and fish. I put the diner in my paper bag before heading out of Savannah Square and out to one of the outlying counties. After I made it to the country I turned onto a small pave road and passed a small blue sign. ZOOTOPIA POLICE ACADAMY. Well this is it.


	3. A NEW HERO

**_Hey everyone just a two thing before you start reading. First Thank you to everyone that review and pointed out I was writing in block paragraphs I have tried to fix it in this chapter please tell me if its better. And second I'm using LA country codes mostly because it's the only thing I could think of. I will put a link to the web site I got the codes from right here . OK I Just wanted everyone to be on the same page just in case some Police officers where reading and went wait, way are they going to a disabled car. Anyway thanks for reading and ENJOY!_**

A NEW HERO

The ceremony was small. There were only 10 animals graduating for the academy in my class. Most where prey. I got me some looks but I learned to ignore the looks I get through this time I was a little difficult. A fox walked up onto the stage and took the stage.

"Cadets today you go from our academy to the streets of Zootopia. I know we have a mix of species and I know that there may be some prejudice. Be careful to not let it take control of you, if you do you could easily end up in a pine box." The fox said into the microphone "Over coming these prejudice can be hard, I know. But with hard work you will be able to see use as we all are. We are all living being that worked together to build this amazing metropolis that you now pledged to protect now of your brothers and sister in blue I with you the best of luck and Godspeed."

We all enthusiastically applauded his speech and after the applauds grew down he continued

"Now we will present our new officers their badges." As he called the names of my classmates I sat anxious.

"Daniel Hect" the fox final call, I stood up and headed up to the stage. I stood there as the fox handed my shield to the stallion next to him, thought the fox was tall he only came up to my beltline. After the stallion pin the shield onto the left side of my uniform the fox handed me a file with my orders.

"I'll see you at Precinct One Hect." he said. As I turned back to my seat he called our valedictorian up to the stand.

The valedictorian started his speech but I had already zoned out reading my file. I had been assigned to the Savanna district under chief Bogo of I was supposed to report the next day. After the I had left the academy I went to my apartment and realized that I forgot to eat anything for the day so I opened the fridge and saw the microwave diner I bought the first day here. I pulled it out and opened the box as I pulled out the tray a small paper fell to the ground curious I pick it up and turning it over to read what it said. Dear valued costumer we are proud to tell you that you have won a free ticket to Gazelle's concert. The date read one week for now. Though I love music I not much of a pop fan so I put the paper in the pocket of my uniform and forgot about it.

The next day after I showered I put one my uniform and looked in the mirror.

"I did it dad, I made it into the force" I said to my reflection. My father had devoted his life to helping others through the police department. I turned from the mirror and picked up the file that held the information about department rules.

"A ZPD officer is allowed to carry two ranged weapons" the file read. "If an officer elects to carry two weapons one must be a less than lethal weapon such as a Taser. An officer on normal patrol duty is also recommended to carry a collapsible baton."

After going over this a few times I picked up my handed gun and headed to Precinct one. The Precinct was next to the mayor's office. so I pulled my car into the only spot available and stepped out onto the sun soaked side walk. I headed into the bustling building to find the front room was a large oval with a desking the middle maned by a large tiger busy eating a huge box of doughnuts. I squinted but then shook my head, I got to try and get along with felines it's not like they killed Alec or at least these felines. I headed to the desk and cleared my throat catching his attention

"Hi, I'm the new officer." I said

He turned with a doughnut in his mouth with a surprised look in his eyes. He then proceeded to remove the pastry.

"Oh my gosh, I love your fur pattern!" He exclaimed, I was a little taken back by this, no one has ever complemented my fur pattern before.

"Thanks" I replied with a smile, "Can you tell me where the locker room and briefing rooms are?"

"Sure, see the walkway going around the top of the room?" he asked

"Yeah." I replied

"Well the briefing room is on the left next to Chief Bogo's office and the lockers are on the right." he explained

"alright thanks" I said and started to head turn away before I remembered my hand gun. "oh one more thing. I need to register my handgun as my off-duty weapon."

"Ok if you give it to me I will have it back to you by tomorrow." He responded "you know, not many officers use guns here actually most just take one of the tranquilizer pistols."

"Well I learned a long time ago to always be prepared." I said as I bent over and removed the hand gun from the ankle holster I kept it in.

"Really? What did you do that being prepared involved carrying a 45 caliber hand gun?" he asked as I removed the clip and cleared the chamber

"Being a marine that got shot at more time than Fidel Castro would make you carry a weapon to" I replied as I handed him the colt and its clip

"oh you served? Well thanks for protecting us." He said

"And thank you for protecting this city while I was gone." I replied with a smile as I turned to go.

I went to the locker room first and opened the locker that had be assigned to me. In it was my new duty weapon an USP 45 caliber handgun. Some of the marines I served with used this German made handgun to large success. After I obtained the handgun and three twelve round clips I headed to the briefing room. When I arrived to the chaotic room I took a seat in the very back and watched as other officers talked to their friends. I kept looking around and noticed the fox that gave the speech at my graduation he and a rabbit where talking to a the chief. The chief seemed to reluctantly agree to something before the fox and rabbit sat in the front. The chief then walked behind a podium

"Alright everyone settle down." He called. After the room quieted he continued. "First we have a new officer he will be riding with Officer Wilde. Officer Hopps you will be riding with Higgins everyone else same is the same as yesterday. As we know a large influx of illegal weapons have come into the city so we have put shotguns into the trunks of all of the cruiser be careful out there and report any suspicious activity." After those parting words he turned and headed back into his office. The rest of the room sprang up and started to head to the door. As I waited for Officer Wilde I noticed the Rabbit that was walking beside him was looking at me questioningly.

"Alright Nick, just be careful" I heard her say as they got closer.

"You know I will be Carrots." he replied before turning to me.

"Hey I'm Nick" He said holding out his paw.

"I'm Danny." I said shaking his outstretch paw. "When you said you'd see me at the department I never thought I'd be partnered with you."

"It's only temporary," he said as we started out of the room. "The Chief wanted to put you on meter duty."

"Meter maid!" I exclaimed surprised. "Don't you have dedicated staff for that?"

"Well yes and no. We do have dedicated meter maids but only a few so some officers have to take the job to." Nick explained.

"Huh you'd think they try to hire more for that job." I said as we exited the building and headed to one of the cruisers

"Yeah you would." he responded as he tossed the keys to me "You drive okay."

It's been about two hours into the patrol and other than ticketing someone for running a red light it had been quiet. We were parked in a small driveway watching an intersection looking for speeders and other traffic infractions.

"So where did you grow up?" Nick asked striking up a conversation. I glanced in his direction he was wearing a short sleeved uniform and gold aviator sunglasses.

"An orphanage here in Savannah Central for most of my childhood." I answered. "How about you?"

"Savannah Central with my mom the poorer district" he replied. "You said you lived at the orphanage for most your life. Where did you live before that, were you always a orphan?"

I stifled slightly before responding. "No I use to have a family until they were killed in a car wreck."

"Oh I'm sorry." he said, there was a silences in the car so heavy I swear it was becoming hard to breath.

"I did get adopted the year I turned sixteen." I said breaking the silence, Nick looked up about to say something.

"But they died when I was in college. I continued becoming visually upset Nick's face took on a sorry look but before he could say anything the radio crackled to life

"1 alpha 21, 1 alpha 32 we have multiple reports of a 245, assault with a deadly weapon, at 164 East Beaver Boulevard respond code 3. Be advised EMS has been notified"

"1 alpha 21 responding code three." Nick said into the radio mic as I pulled out of the driveway siren blaring.

"1 alpha 32, where on our way." the radio fizzed

"Ok Nick there's a shotgun in the trunk right?" I asked as I turned the car at the intersection we had been watching.

"yeah there is." Nick answered looking at me questioningly.

Before I had a chance to tell him the radio came to life again

"This is 1 alpha 32 we're on scene" the officer on the other end said it went silent for a second the exploded with gun fire "10-13 shots fired we need help"

"Shit." I said under my breath "OK Nick when we get there I'm going to pull the car up so that you and the trunk will be in cover I need to get the shotgun as quickly as you can. Ok?"

"Yeah I got it" he responded looking visibly scared

"Hey Nick its ok to be scared it's what keeps you alive. But you got to be brave we got to stop this guy" I said.

"Yeah I got it." he replied. "we're almost there get ready."

As we pulled up we saw the other cruiser pulled up next to the building and the officers two wolfs crouching behind the engine block on the side of the building as an antelope fired a small hand gun at them. As we pulled up he turned to bear the fire arm against us.

"Down!" I shouted as I pulled my head down behind the steering wheel. Bullets ricocheted off on the hood of the car as I skidded to a stop.

"GO!" I screamed as I pressed to button on the dashboard unlatching the trunk. I then opened my door and drew the USP I hoped I never need to use. I squeezed the trigger firing the weapon as I moved to the other side of the car. A bullet cracked over my head causing me to flinch as I returned the shot. The antelope stumbled and moved behind a parked sports car. I ducked behind our cruiser and looked to the rear to see Nick clasping a Model 870. More rounds hit the car and one punched a hole into our front tires.

"Alright cover me I'm going to get the other officers." I said over the sounds of the gunshots and hissing tires. Nick nodded his head terror riddled his face "OK on three. One! Two!" I shifted my weight "THREE!" we both stood and fired our weapons. I moved behind Nick and ran for the other cruise.

I crouched behind the machine and looked at the wolfs there "Everyone ok?" I asked the Dazed officers

"Yeah we're good." answered the closest wolf.

"Good" I replied "We need to get back to my cruiser it's in a better Position."

"OK, let's go." I stood and fired of two shots then ducked back down I look at my pistol to find it the receiver was locked in the back position signaling I was out of rounds. While I was reloading I heard the shotgun fire another round. Nicks voice then came over the radio

"Code 99 emergency all units responded!" He Yelled. Confused I looked up to see what he was talking about to find that three others had joined the antelope in attacking us. Two of them one a tiger and the other a horse where carrying rifles and the other another antelope had an automatic pistol. The horse saw me peeking over the hood of the cruiser and fired a burst of rifle rounds at me.

Yanking my head down I looked at the building behind us. It and become a middle eastern building looking to the right I saw the wolfs but instead of their police uniforms they had marine combat gear on. Shaking my head, I stood to shot at the suspects only to see a tiger now dressed in black aiming his Assault weapon at Nick, who was now wearing Darby's uniform.

"No!" I yelled aim my pistol at him. I fired three shots two hit him in side tearing two holes into his chest cavity, the third opened up his head. As he fell to the ground the antelope that had been here since the beginning fired two shots at me nailing me squared in the chest. I fell to the floor with a cry. I laid there for a minute the rest of the world looked and sound far away I looked at my chest to see the rounds had lodge themselves in my vest. My head felt fuzzy I think I hit it when I fell. I Could hear sirens getting closer, the wolf next to me was yelling. Sitting up I picked up my pistol and leaned against the car.

"Are you ok?!" the wolf yelled at me. I shook my head clearing the haze that hung in my head.

"Yeah I'm good." I responded. looking around I saw everything was back the way I should be. I then looked at officers that were responded to our destress call they would pull up but then couldn't get to their trunks because the suspects just sprayed rounds at them keeping them down. One of the suspects, a horse, open a the back of a van sitting next to them it had crates of ammunition and weapons so waiting for them to run dry wasn't an option. I aimed at the horse and fired he crumpled to the ground only for the antelopes to grab the assault weapons and continue their firing.

"Officer down!" someone shouted, we need to end this now.

"Nick cover me" I yelled as I stood and fire more rounds out of my pistol. Nick stood and fired a blast from the shotgun. Our combined attack forced the suspects to hide behind their van. I reloaded my pistol this was my last clip. Pushing up I saw one peaking around the van. I fired two shots dropping him to the floor. I then stopped at the other side of the truck and took a breath. Turning I went around the back of the truck only for another suspect this time a weasel to jump on me. I grabbed him off my back and threw him to the floor.

"Look out!" Nick yelled. I turned to see the antelope bring his rifle up on me. Before I had any time to react he fire.

"Click" is all that was heard from that rifle it misfired. I aimed my pistol at him "DROP IT" I commanded. Cursing he dropped the rifle and put his hooves behind his head.

"Nick cover me." I said still training my gun on the suspects head

"I got you." He said stepping to the side of the surrendering antelope. I moved in holstering the pistol. I stepped behind him and restrained him.

"We did it" I said looking at Nick smiling. Nick smiled back only for his face to drop.

"Duck!" He yelled, I dropped to the asphalt only to hear the shotgun fire looking behind me I saw the weasel holding laying on the ground blood pooling around him a handgun laid in his hand. I stood still looking at the weasel more sirens wailed as the paramedics responded to the scene.

"Nick you ok?" I asked looking back to him. His face was blank and he held the shotgun loosely. "Nick look at me." he turned to me "You did good."

"Thanks." he said in a small voice before he turned and headed back to our cruiser.


	4. Evening of Surprise

**Hey everyone sorry for the late chapter I could come up with an excuse but really that wouldn't change anything so I'll just wrap this up and let you get on with the story.**

Chapter 4

Evening of Surprise

I was leaning on the hood of my cruiser answering the Internal Affairs questions. The area was in chaos, other officers surrounded the scene and where holding back the crowd of "concern citizens. Paramedics were checking all of the first responders. A coroner team where looking over the bodies, two of them had already been loaded onto ambulances to be taken to the morgue. The officer that was shot was being rushed to First Mammal Hospital. The rabbit had arrived and was sitting next to Nick they were talking.

"Ok." He said as he took my weapon for my hand and put it in an evidence bag

"All Right." I said looking over at the detective. "can I go now?"

"No you need to go to the station I have to interrogate you" he said as he turned to talk to the coroners. "Get Nick, but do not talk about these events."

"Yeah, I know the drill" I returned

"Hey Nick." I said after I reached them "How you holden up"

"I don't know." He mumbled

"Don't worry you're doing fine," I replied. "Listen we got to go to the station to talk to internal affairs.

He looked at me confused. "Why"

"The detectives have to take our statements and ask us questions but we do have to go to the hospital to make sure that we didn't suffer any unseen injuries first."

"Officer Judy will take Officer Nick and I will take you to the hospital" The IA detective said coming up from behind me. He is a large mountain with brown eyes and tan fur he wore suit was black with a dark blue tie.

"Alright" Said the rabbit named Judy. "Come on Nick lets go."

I sat in an interrogation room it had been about two hours after I had visited the hospital and was now waiting for the detective to finish interviewing Nick. I was deep in thought thinking about my time in high school when the door opened making me jump a little

"Alright officer Daniel Hect, I need you to give me your hand" Said the detective from before as he assembled a Polygraph. After he had strapped me into the machine he proceeded

"I need you to tell me three truths and a lie in that order" he said as he picked up his pencil.

"Alright, I am a male, I was an orphan, I served in the military, and I'm an alien." My last remark made the detective gave me a look then down at the polygraph

"OK, I need to to go over the events that lead to the shootout." He stated

"First you got the emergency call for an assault with a deadly weapon at ten o'clock. Five minutes later you arrived…"

"No two minutes in we got a call from the first responding officers that there where shots fired" I corrected.

He nodded "good your listening. What happened when you got to the scene?"

"Well one of the suspects started firing on our cruiser so I pluued the car up to give Nick the most cover so he could get to the shotgun."

"And you were carrying a hand gun with you?" He question

"Yes" I a stated quickly

"Why" he continued "Why did you take a hand gun when most officers opt to take a tranquilizer gun?"

"I take a hand gun because in my time in the military I found that if you can't take a life you will lose your."

"So you may have use un authorized force out of fear you could have died?" he said raising his voice slightly.

"No' I answered slightly agitated "I am not afraid to die and I would rather talk down a person than kill them."

"Ok then what did you do?" he said while jotting down some notes

"I covered Nick as he went to get the shotgun then he covered me while I went over to the first car to make sure they were alright. I continued. "Nick called for an emergency when I looked over I saw multiple suspects they seemed to be guarding a white van."

"Did anything strange happen to you?" he asked, at that point I paused for a split second then answered.

"No nothing strange."

He looked up "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure". I looked at the polygraph it seemed to stay normal

"Ok lets skip to the end when Officer Wilde killed. why did he do it?

"To save me from the last suspect that's all I can tell you I was looking away."

"Ok" he said "that should do IA will determine that you and Nick acted exceptionally during the call. He had started packing up his gear then looked at me. "I served with the 75th rangers you should come to the VA" he said

I looked at him he looked tired like he had just spent a day walking a beat. "Alright I'll think about it." He nodded

I started out of the room and found myself in the center of the precinct then headed to the front desk "Officer Clawhauser did you get my pistol registered as my off duty weapon?"

"Yes it will be in your locker but a little late considering the events." He responded "How's Nick doing I heard he had to kill today."

"last time I saw him not to good but I'll get back with you on that. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the locker room." He said pointing.

"All right thanks" I said then turned for the room. When I entered the night shift where getting ready for their shift. I weaved my way through the noisy room and found Nick sitting by an open locker looking at a square piece of paper I got to him and tapped him on the shoulder, as he looked up he hide the paper

"Yeah?" he said "oh hey"

"Hey, I just wanted to ask if you need a ride." I returned

"No I was going to walk Judy home then walk myself." He replied

I nodded "is Judy your girlfriend?"

He looked at me "What no she's one of the officers. Haven't you heard of her." I shook my head the name didn't sound familiar.

"You know Judy hops first rabbit officer solved the Feral case last year." He tried to clue me in.

"I was deployed to… I was deployed all last year" I answered "but im going to guess she is the rabbit you were talking with at the beginning of the day."

"Yes that's her."

"Well how about I give both of you a ride" I said as my phone started to buzz. "Just a second" I said as I check my notification.

"What is it" Nick asked curiously

I looked up at him he was looked extremely interested

"Tell you what" I said "tell me what's on that paper and I'll tell you what my notification is."

He contemplated this for a second before showing me a picture of a female fox. "It's my mom she still lives in my childhood apartment."

I nodded then showed him my phone screen "it's my VA doctor appoint I still need to see them every month to make sure none of the shrapnel left in my body migrates to close to anything important. So you going to take me up on that ride or not?"

He took out his phone "Let me ask Judy." He said then sent a text message. After a couple of second his phone chimed. He looked down at it then nodded yeah she's on board lets go. Most of the night shift had already left the locker room when we went out. outside the sun was already below most of the buildings and some of the brighter stars where showing. Nick started looking around then waved

"Over here" he yelled I followed his eyes to a rabbit walking over to us when she got closer I notice she had purple eyes kind of odd but then again I am a inbred wolf so I guess I don't have the right to criticize.

"Hey" she said as she gave Nick a hug. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah I think so" Nick responded then looked at me. "It is right to feel a little guilty right?"

I answered "yeah, just don't go back and try to find what you could have done differently. That's what will mess you up." When we got to my car Nick looked in disbelief

"You have Cadillac! How?" he asked in amazement

"Military hazard pay" I answered

Then opened the door for the two after Judy climbed into the back Nick got into the front and started playing with the seat warmers. I as I stared the car I looked back at Judy

"I'm Danny." by the way I said with a small smile.

She smiled back "I'm Judy, Nick told me about the call how did you do it."

I stared the car and gave Nick the GPS to put in his address "Do what?"

"How did you kill so easily?" she asked. She seemed concerned, maybe she thought I would hurt an officer later on.

"Killing is never easy" I replied while putting the GPS onto the wind shield and pulling out into traffic. "You just get used to it."

"Oh" she said. "Nick told me you served earlier. Did you get any medals?"

I frowned, "Yeah a purple heart and one other but I don't enjoy talking about that." I drove in silence for a will while Nick and Judy talked.

"Why did you join the military?" Nick asked after a few minutes.

I sighed then wiped my eyes "do you remember 9/11? Well I was only a baby then but as soon as I was able to understand what happened I was convinced to fight the people who did that. But then then ISSI attack Zootopia remember back in two thousand twenty."

"Yeah" Nick said "I was actually only a few blocks away when the bombs went off at the city center."

"Well my adoptive parents' bodies were found by and that's when I decided to join the marines." I finish I kept a straight face but inside I was broke down.

Judy sniffled "I lost an aunt and uncle in that bombing I only met them once when I was in first grade."

'You have arrived at your destination" the GPS called out.

I pulled to the curb and Nick opened his door. "See you guys tomorrow" he said then turned and headed into the apartment building. After Judy hand transferred herself to the front seat and put her address into the GPS she continued the conversation.

"You said you were adopted right?" she asked after I nodded she continued "Who adopted you?"

"A rabbit couple actually" I answered "my father, adopted father that is, was named Braiden and my mother was named Sarah." She looked at me surprised

"Really!? what where their last names?" she asked

"Barnes. Why?" I inquired

"It's Just that my aunt and uncle that where killed where name that exactly." She said. "You don't think where cousins by adoption do you?"

"I don't know I will do an ancestry search when I get time." I answered as I pulled up to the building marked as the end point on the GPS. Looking out the window I saw the building I just rented an apartment. "I don't believe it." I said in disbelief.

"What, don't believe what?" Judy asked her looking up at me

"Is this the right place?" I answered her question with another question.

"Yeah why." She replied

I started to laugh "because this is where I live to" I continued to laugh as I turned the car off and headed and opened the door. Judy had hopped out of her seat and followed me to the building. I composed myself as a neared the door and held it for her. I then proceeded to go up the stairs and to my apartment I unlocked then said bye to Judy as she continued down three doors and disappeared into her apartment. I headed into my apartment thinking of the day this was definitely one I would remember.


	5. Stories to Tell

Hey everyone so a few updates first I had to write most of this chapter on my cellphone so please bear with me and try to ignore any mistakes second I will be now trying to update twice a month but at the very least once a month and yeah that's it enjoy the chapter

Chapter 5

A Story to Tell

The next day me and Nick where placed on modified assignment until the IA finish all of its paper work. I was taking some paper to the chief when Nick ran my leg, due to our weight differences I only stumble while he fell flat on his back.

"Hey where the fire?" I asked looking down at the fox he seemed very excited

"Danny turn on the TV to ZNN!" he said as he jumped up with a big grin.

"Look man" I said while handing him the remote, "I go to take these paper to the chief you do it and I'll see what it is in a minute. Before he could reply I walked out and to the chief's room.

"Here's my report on my firearm discharge sir." I said putting the papers on the desk.

"Officer Hect I need to speak with you." He called as I turned to leave. I turned around and He motioned for me to sit. After I had settled down he started.

"Officer you have only been with us for two days and you have displayed life saving traits. Your file says that you served in the marine Corp for a number of years with the rank of lieutenant which shows through your leadership skills." He seemed to be picking his words carful. "Your military record also shows you where highly decorated including a Purple Heart and a Navy Cross. Now I know why you have a Purple Heart but could you explain the reason for your Navy Cross."

"Sir, I really prefer not to talk about my past." I said after a pause.

"That's understandable." He replied, "but I do need to know why you where awarded this medal and the details are not in your file."

"Yes sir" I sighed

Flashback three years ago Afghanistan

"Hey gunny." I yelled to a passing lion. "Do you know when my replacement fire team is going to get here. Me and my platoon have been out of action for a week."

"They just got here a hour ago there getting settled in before you get to go back on patrol." He replied while walking towards a metal building in the middle of the base that. After he disappeared into the building I started looking for my new men. After a few minutes I found a new wolf leaving the the barrack. I saw his insignia marked him as a lance corporal as I came closer.

"Lance corporal!" I called out, "are you new here?"

"Yes sir" he said turning to face me

"Who is your commanding officer?" I asked knowing other platoons had people coming in too.

"Sir I've been assigned to first marines second company eight platoon" he replied

"Alright well then I'm your new lieutenant Daniel Hect" I said holding my paw out.

"I'm Darby, Darby Mor." He stated as he gave my paw a firm shake. "Before you ask me to lead you to my fire team may I ask you a question, sir?"

"You may." I replied

"What happened to your fur?" He asked bluntly.

I sighed "that's a long story that I'll tell you later but first I need to meet the fire team."

"Alright this way," he said. As he lead me to the small recreational area of the base he started a conversation. "So why did you join sir?"

"Well I had planned to job the national guard until the Zootopia attack then I joined as soon as I finished college I joined the marines." I replied

"What did your parents think?" He asked while looking of toward the horizon

I stifled "my parent died in a car reck drunk driver hit them and my adoptive parents where killed in a terrorist attack."

He nodded slowly. " my mother died in the terrorist attacks to I had already joined but my father was devastated he killed himself a month after." I looked at him.

"Well you and me where marines we're a family and I will do all I can to get you and my other marines home." I announced, " even if that means I don't make it home"

We continued to tent. When we entered then tent we saw a multitude of animals milling around talking and a couple where playing a games on the one tube tv and a few talked on the phones. Darby pointed to the group watching the video games. I walked over to the marines and motioned for Darby to get their attention.

"Alright fire team Juno meet me and the lieutenant outside." He barked, the turned and went out. I looked around then followed

After I had got the Platoon together we started out on our patrol. We drove in two HMMWV and a MRAP to a medium sized village I sat in the front seat of the first vehicle with Darby's fire team. We slowed the vehicles as we neared the village.

"Stop here" I told my vehicle's driver then turned to Darby. "You and your fire team are with me."

He nodded then stepped out with his team, I followed after looking to the hill directly to our left it looks like a good sniper position.

"Darby send your best marksman to that hill just in case we need fire support" I ordered

"Jacob you headed him move your ass." Darby said to a brown hyena.

After the hyena left I folded the rest of the vehicles to go set up to move into the village to support use if we came under attack then turned and lead Darby and his team into the village.

As we walked into the busy village Darby turned to me.

"Sir why are we going into the village with only a fire team shouldn't the entire platoon help us clear it?" He ask

"If we went in with armored cars then we'd scare the population and we need them on our side." I explained then turned to look into the small afghan settlement. It seemed to be populated with canines though I saw smaller houses for rodents most likely.

"Watch your step" I said "we don't need to crush any civilians."

As we trudged deeper into the village children started to come out and walk beside us. I smiled and held up my hand motioning for us to stop.

"Hey Sa'di" I said looking at one of the kids. He was fourteen year old and a fanatic supporter of the United States.

"Hi Daniel." he said in a thick accent.

He looked at Darby and the men and pointed. "New marines?" He asked

I nodded "yeah they just got here." Looking over at Darby I saw he looked uncomfortable.

"Something wrong Lance Corporal." I asked

He shook his head then said "no sir it's just I only seen afghan from the news sir this was not what I expected."

"Well the news tend to only show what gets them the most views." I replied then turned back to Sa'di "Can you ask the kids if there families are doing ok?" I asked

He nodded then turned to the younger kids. After a second of talk he turn back to me

"They said families fine." He reported.

I smiled then pulled out a small plastic bag from one of my many pockets

"Tell them that this time I have enough candy for all of them." I said handing him the bag.

After he took his piece he handed them the bag a relayed the message. As the other children divided the candy between them selves i noticed Sa'di was only looking at the candy in his hand.

"Hey Sa'di. you ok?" I asked concerned. He nodded unconvincingly. "Hey" I said. He looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

He sighed then started to talk. "My brother he came home found my smaller sister at school. Very angry went home argue with father. Father angry with brother, brother likes Taliban. Brother goes to school building dragged sister out Father makes him leave but he swore to Taliban and revenge before leaving."

"Ok since we have a informant here I think the military will defend this village after I report this treat." I told him then I reached for my radio and started transmitting

"This is Delta one one to Delta actual message over."

Then a explosion ripped through the village.

Hey everyone sorry for the cliffhanger but I need to finish this chapter quicker than expected so i will have the next chapter out ASP. thanks for reading and bearing with me with the slow updates.


	6. Stories to Tell continued

"Shit!" Darby yelled moving behind a half built wall. I looked up as the children scattered, running to their homes. Sa'di jumped into a building then reemerged with a soviet era Ak47. Looking around I saw a column of smoke rising from the south side of the village.

"Sa'di please tell me there was no school today!" I yelled. He looked at me with terror in his eyes

"Sara." He whispered then ran towards the large smoke column.

"Marines on me!" I yelled following him. I didn't turn back to see what they were doing, I just ran. As I rounded the first corner I saw people covered in dust stumbling away from the burning building, many had blood pouring from their snouts. As I got closer, I started to see rubble and hunks of flesh on the ground. I past a body that had been torn in half. I felt sick but kept moving. Behind me, I heard one of my marines give in to the feelings in his stomach. Soon the building came into view. It was two stories tall with half of it blasted out into the roads. I saw Sa'di trying to open the front doors of the building; even from a distance I saw the tears streaming down his face. I ran up to him and pulled him back. Using my rifles barrel, I broke the glass pane that took up the top half of that door. I squeezed through top of door into the school. Looking back at the door I saw the frame terribly twisted from the explosion. Smoke clouded the upper area of the hallways and crying echoed through school.

Sa'di where's your sister usually at right now" I yelled back through the broken window

"Sara at meal time. Where explosion was."

"God help us." I prayed under my breath before heading back into the building. As I pushed my way in, the smoke got thicker, making it nearly impossible to see or breath. I came across a woman huddle in a corner her eyes wide open sweat pouring down her snout she stared into a room. Looking in I only saw rubble and flames, looking back at her I saw that she was burned horribly and a large part of her clothes were burned

"Hey" I yelled at her. "Hey you, got to go to the front."

She turned and looked at me.

"The front, go to the front." I repeated only for her to look back at the room.

I stood for a second then started forward again, I can't help her I told myself. Moving forward I came to the lunch room to see it completely destroyed. The blast seemed to come from one of the corners, probably where they stacked the boxes of food for the kids. Moving through the scattered furniture. I turned moving away from the blast and started to fine some bodies. The bodies of children were laying on the ground. A great anger filled me, when I saw the cowards killed these kids to stop them from going to school. Why so because their religion forbade it… No that was only cover I realized, they didn't want them to be educated because then they would form their own opinions. I couldn't hold my stomach after that realization I stopped and let myself heave out my last meal. After a few minutes of throwing up I stood up and started my search again.

"Sara!" I yelled moving forward "Sara"

"Musaeada!" I heard to my right. Turning I jumped an over-turned table and found a small grey wolf. I picked her up and started for the exit. As I headed back I heard my radio

"DELTA ONE ONE RESPOND!" It barked.

"This is Delta One, go ahead." I respond as I moved back to the front.

"Delta One, what's your status? Over." My radio crackled.

"Delta One, actually we have an explosion at a VIP's village. We have multiple down civilians. Over." I responded. Before my command had a chance to respond a second explosion shook the building followed by heavy gunfire.

"This is Delta two one!" Darby's voice erupted from the radio. "Where under heavy fire moving into school building. Command we need QRF NOW!"

"Copy Delta two one Quick Reaction Force moving. ETA thirty minutes."

By this time I had found my way to the front of the school where Sa'di and Darby where.

"Darby is your marksman firing?" I yelled over the gunfire of Taliban and marines.

"Yes sir", he replied, "but the rest of the platoon is defending the entrance for the QRF. We don't have any reinforcements." He reported as I put Sara down behind a thick wall.

"Alright Sa'di how many exits are there on the first floor?" I asked, turning to the kid.

"One, and no widows on first floor to keep kids safe in case of attack." He returned moving to his sister. As he checked for injuries on his sister, I started to set us up for a defense. "You take cover one in the first room one in the right hall." I turned to a brown coyote, the fire teams light machine gunner. "I need you to sit at the end of the hall and kill as many as you can as they come in." A look of terror covered the young coyote face but he nodded and moved to his location. Darby you and me are going to sit at the first cross hall so we can draw their fire."

He nodded. After a second he headed to the left side of the junction and I took the right.

We sat there for what felt like an eternity before we saw the first figure start to squeeze his way through the door. Darby raised his rifle but I stopped him.

"No, we have to be sure he's a combatant" I whispered horsely.

After a second of struggle the figure disappeared. We waited for a few more seconds then the doors exploded into the school, followed by men screaming. One entered and saw me and Darby and raised his rifle. We both fired at him dropping him to the floor. After we shot him the flood gates opened and enemies poured in shooting. With rounds snapping over us we returned fire, killing ten with our first volley. Ducking back, I saw the marine in the class room huddling in front of Sara. Sa'di must have moved her. I looked over to Darby and saw Sa'di crouching next to him turning the corner and firing back with his rifle. After our second burst I ducked back behind the wall looking at my rifle. I saw there was no round in the chamber.

"I'm red cover me" I yelled pulling the magazine out of the rifle. As I fitted a new one in I heard our m249 open up for the first time. Looking to the enemy I saw their bodies stacked in the hallway, but they still ran through the door. Some had taken cover using the few doors that branched off from the front hall.

"I'm green!" I shouted and started to fire again

"I'm red" Darby yelled next. As he reloaded Sa'di turned the corner to fire. As he raised his rifle a round hit it and cut into his chest. He feel to the ground and started to gasp for breath. Darby grabbed him and pulled him back behind the wall. I shifted my weight and pulled out a grenade

"I'm throwing a grenade!" I yelled as I tossed it around the corner. After a few seconds an explosion mixed with screams erupted. I used that chance to dart over to the other side of the hall. I stood and motioned to the machine gunner that I was crossing. He stopped his fire and I crossed, continuing to shoot.

Darby was trying to stop Sa'di's bleeding with his small first aid kit, but the red river continued to flow from the bullet wound.

"I'm going to get him to the cars!" I yelled over the sound of the machine gunner starting back up his rapid fire. Darby looked at me terrified

"No! You'll be killed!" He yelled back

But I grabbed Sa'di and started to put him on my back in a fireman's carry

"Throw a grenade and follow me out! Get into another building and fight from there!" I yelled

Reluctantly Darby pulled out a grenade.

"Team we're moving" he yelled and threw the grenade. After it exploded he lead us out. I still had use of my rifle but couldn't aim down the sights. Darby exited the building and shot down an enemy waiting to ambush us. I followed, then the machine gunner, and lastly the marine carrying Sara. Darby ran to a medium size building and had his fire team set up inside. I started for the edge of the village. As I turned onto the last road to the rest is of my platoon, I saw a large Taliban group running towards me. They started to shoot as I ran back around the corner and busted into a door, cutting through the houses. I came out of the building to find myself facing one enemy carrying a missile launcher and RPGs. I fired a burst at him hitting him in his lower abdomen. As I started moving again, a door to my left burst open. Turning, I raised my rifle

"Lower that weapon!" a marine yelled as he lead more men through the door.

I lowered the rifle and started towards the door they came through. "The vehicles are this way, right?" I asked

"Yes sir" the marine replied. I started for the door

"Did QRF come yet?" I asked

"No sir." The reply came.

I stepped outside and found all of the vehicles in a circular pattern with the marines shooting out from the center. Taliban fought from around the village using every rock and divot in the ground for cover.

"Hey Darby, tell Jacob to get back to the group so we can push for you!" I yelled into my radio after switching it to the squad's frequency.

"Sir he's not responding" Darby's voice fizzed over the radio as I put Sa'di in one of the vehicles and let a corpsman start to treat him.

"Alright I'll go get him!" I said to the radio. I switched my radio back to the frequency to communicate with command. "Command where's that QRF?!" I yelled as I started to move to the hill Jacob was on.

"Delta one one, QRF is two minutes out." My radio reported.

As I moved to the base of the hill, I saw the enemy swarming towards me. Lifting my rifle I aimed at the leader and shot him. The others scattered for cover and I darted up the hill. I only made it a few yards before they started to shoot back. I continued up as enemy lead flew by me. I turned to fire a burst at them, but tripped. I tumbled down into a small cave, smashing against the walls as I fell. With a dull thud, I landed on my back. I groaned. I could hear the foreign tongue of my adversaries yelling above me as I picked myself up, only to feel a cool, metal circle press against the back of my neck.

"Jacob, that better be you." I said as I lifted my hands.

"Sir? Is that you?" The voice came from behind

"Yeah and we've got to go before they drop a grenade down here." I said turning to face him. "You hit?"

"Yes sir, my left leg I patched it up but I can't put any weight on it." He reported

I took his left arm and drew my pistol

"Alright on three we go" I said as we stood just below of the caves mouth. "One, two, THREE!" We sprinted out of the cave, surprising the enemy who was standing guard. I shot one in the stomach causing him to collapse in pain. His friend stayed to help him as we ran. When we got halfway down the hill enemy fire started from behind. Looking back, I saw three men firing down at us. I raised my pistol and fired back a few shots. Then a loud thud came from my left and Jacob fell forward bringing me with him. I felt the ground scrape at my fur and rocks tearing into into my flesh as I fell. I stopped suddenly when my stomach smashed into a rock, I tried to stand but with the searing pain from no wind in my lungs, it proved futile. I crawled forward until my upper body numbed the. I stood and started to run again. The car below started to shoot over my head, keeping the shooters from firing again. I ran to where Jacob lay. His eyes where closed but he was still breathing I picked him up and started to run for the trucks. When I came within a hundred yards two marines came running out and started to fire at the hill. I past them and laid Jacob in the middle of the armored cars. I checked my weapons to find I still had my rifle but had lost the pistol.

"I'm going for Darby. Second and fourth team on me, the rest stay here send the QRF to us as soon as they arrive." I yelled as I started back into the village.

I got through the village with no resistance, the sound of gunfire still rattled of the walls of buildings and was growing in intensity. As I neared Darby's building I saw about seventy Taliban fighters attacking. Gunfire sporadically exploded from the building against the wall of enemy combatants. I stopped short than opened fire. Two dropped to the floor from my surprise assault, but it caught the attention of some twenty enemy soldiers. I ducked around the corner just as they started to fire back. The volume of lead that was flying at me kept me from turning are the corner but didn't stop me from throwing my grenade. The explosion only caught more of their attention and soon I saw bullet holes punching through the wall I was hiding behind. Just as I had given up hope of getting out alive my radio came back to life

"QRF is here, they're here!" The exited voice yelled.

Moments later an armored LAV roared by me. It's semi auto cannon firing rapidly. It stopped and the marines riding in the armored Beast poured out. The Taliban, seeing they couldn't win, started a fighting retreat. A few more minutes and they routed. The smell of battle hung in the air as the QRF cleared the village. A medical helicopter was sent to get out the wounded. When it landed Darby helped out Sa'di. The machine gunner came out next carrying Sara.

Jacob was brought up from our staging area and loaded last. The helo lifted off while I turned and entered the LAV.


	7. The New Assignment

_**Hey everyone today i only have one thing to report and that is I have made a tumblr page for this story. If you want you are welcome to stop by and say hi or ask Questions about the story. And i would like to say thank you to everyone for staying with this story i know i don't update much and it really means alot that you guys still like it. Anyway enough mushy stuff enjoy the chapter.**_

"Well I'll say this your very brave." Chief Bogo said after I told him my story. "and brave is just what the Mayor LionHeart wants for the new taskforce."

"Wait, two this. First I thought LionHeart was convicted for unlawful imprisonment and second what new taskforce?" a asked with some shock

"Yes new unit to track down arms dealers, it's Task force that the mayor started. As for Mayor LionHeart was given a federal pardon and he played his crime to the 'protecting the enter city' so well they reelected him." The Chief said with an air of annoyance.

I nodded. "Ok so I'm going to be in a special unit that hunt dangerous criminals." Why me wouldn't you usually offer this to a more veteran officer for a job like this?"

"Yes, but the Mayor wants you specifically for multiple reasons" the chief answered. "including that you're a minority and there been a spike of predator police strife. And you getting on the ZNN for saving the two officers didn't hurt."

"The news is one our side for once, that's a surprise." I said then stood up. "Thank you for the promotion sir. Who else is on the task force?"

"Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps will be on the task force. The FBI will have a liaison officer in the force also. Officer Hopps will be promoted to a Sargent and will lead the investigation. You will have to ask Officer Hopps for more detail. Now return to your duties you will begin tomorrow." He answered before returning to the work on his desk

I left the room completely astonished that I would be assigned to and investigative task force on my second day cop. When I reached my desk I found Nick waiting staring at the News program on the television.

"Hey did you hear?" he asked when he saw me

"About the new Task force? Yeah I was just assigned" I answered

"No about the shootout." he corrected me.

"Another Shootout!?" I exclaimed

"No the last one, We're going to be rewarded medals for valor." he said.

I looked at him

"Well you deserve it." I said as I sat down to work on more paper work

Nick looked at me. "You know the more I think about it the more I think I might have done the wrong thing."

I stop and looked at him

He continued. "I mean maybe I could have tackled him or…"

"Let me stop you right there." I said "You saved my life then if you had stop for anything, anything at all I would be dead probably you to.

"But what if I had talked him?" Nick asked

"Then his finger would have caught the trigger and shot me in the back." I answered "You did your job and you did it good."

"I seconded that." A voice said from behind. Nick looked up and smiled.

"Hey Judy." He said as I turned

I gave a small nod then turned back to my work.

"Nick I've read the report and you did really good you save his life and probably the lives of so many others." I heard Judy say. "If you really could have taken him into custody I sure you would have."

I turned off my computer and stood up.

"If you two are do I can take you home." I said while motioning to the clock "shift ends in ten minutes."


	8. Rivals

Two days later we pulled up to an old apartment, the side walk near by was block the only a few animals watched from the tap while other just walked away. Judy lead us into the building and we headed to the back-parkinglot. Police officers crowded the hallway talking to Residence.

"Ok so What's the story?" I asked an officer once we exited to the back.

"We have a dead tiger sir, no valuables taken so not a mugging." The officer pointed to a car

Judy nodded at him then headed over. Nick followed her and lifted his camera slightly followed by a small click. Did, did he just take a picture of Judy's butt. I smirked a little then turned to the car. the small Honda had blood dripping out the open door his arm hung out with red leading up to a large wound in his neck.

"Ah you must be the investigators" a voice said from behind. We turned to see an old bobcat dressed in a lab coat and followed by a thin moose awkwardly carrying bundles of equipment.

"you must be the M.E." I said.

"Yes I am. But not the one for your department."

"Then for who?" I asked

"The FBI" I voice said from behind. I turned to see a light grey hair rabbit with black strips. He helps up a badge. "Jack savage, I'm your FBI liaison." He turned to the bobcat "Patch have you got an estimated time of death."

"No unfortunately I only just arrived, Mr. Elmer got us lost again" he said with agitation

"Well just get on it."

"Wait" I called out "Judies in charge here."

"seems your leader froze" savage said. I looked over to see Judy staring at the body in the car.

"Don't worry I'll help." Nick said as he started for her

"No, I have training for situations like this Patch go with these two and start on the body." Savage ordered then headed to Judy.

"come on" I told Nick and headed for the car.

We spent the next hour taking photos of the crime scene as Nick and Judy sat on the side talking about something, much to nick displeasure.

"What are they talking about?" he finally asked as we started to pack.

"Why getting Jealous." I teased

"No, its just..." nick and I jumped as a loud blast came from our left.

I looked over with my weapon drawn at the Medical Van. The moose looked out his window, "sorry this thing backfires on startup." He shouted.

I holstered my hand gun and looked back at nick. He had dived behind the Honda and was holding his head.

"Hey you ok?" I asked

he looked up "Uh yeah just thought we go shot at."

I nodded then turned back to our bags "good to know."

The next day as we sat at our computers looking into our victim's finances Judy came up to me. "Hey head over to city hall the mayor wants to talk to you. and no, I don't know why."

"Alright I'll get go then." I stood up and headed for the stairs only to find Savage waiting next around the corner. He stared at me as I walked by.

That was unsettling

Mayor lion Heart hadn't changed since I saw him on tv guess the five pounds a myth.

"Ah Hect glad you could make it take a seat please." He said looking up from his paperwork.

"I understand your first investigation has started, and I have to tell you that the first lead you get will not be right."

"Oh, and how do you know that." I asked

"That's not relevant I can just tell you that if you steer the investigation away from a… very important donor to my campaign it will be worth your time. And it can save the face of Sargent Judy, understand.

"Yes, sir I understand perfectly." I replied then stood up and left "I can't believe it, well once a politician always a politician." I said out of ear shot.

Just as I reach the outer door it flung open smacking me across the muzzle "ow what the," I looked down to see Nick and Savage staring at me

"Hect we go a clue lets go." Savage said then turned and left.

"Yeah we found a clue" Nick said crossing his arms.

"What's wrong nick?" I asked as I headed out.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong" he said quickly.

"Sure, let me guess Savage made a move on Judy" I said

"What no! I mean he asked her out but I'm not upset about it." Nick defended.

"Ok sure what was the clue anyways." I quickly changed the subject before Nick hit me.

"Not sure Savage found it and only told Judy all I know is it's leading us to Tundra town.


	9. conspiracies

**Two Chapters with in a lifetime of one another what!? Well I got Some Time and this is what I've Been putting it in. Thank you to everyone who Favorited followed and/or commented on my story you guys keep me writing this story. Enjoy!**

conspiracies

Our car flew down the highway in Tundra town I sat up front with in the passenger seat Savage drove and nick sat behind him.

"So, savage what brought you to the FBI?" I asked

"Hatred stirs up conflict, but love covers over all wrongs." Savage said

"so, you joined to use love to cover the wrongs of the world?" I asked sarcastically

"You religious?" he returned.

"I go to my church" I answered.

"Well I'm here to bring the wrath of God on them hate my people." He answered.

"So, I heard you served," Savage continued. "Your file says you lost your team in attack on your base how you are doing."

"I'm fine" I said after a pause

"Hey Daniel, what happened at the shootout you just stopped for a second just stared of into space" Nick asked

"The situation… just reminded me of a firefight in a small village an informant sister was trapped in a bombed-out school. I never found out what happened to her." I answered. "And how are you doing Nick?"

"I'm good the shrink helped me through the guilt but I still think about it sometimes." He answered

"Judy, I heard Savage asked you out." I said

"Yeah, we're going to the movies after work." Judy answered.

"Speaking of work what is this lead." Nick said quickly

"Not what but whom" Savage said as he turned off the freeway.

"She's the victims Girlfriend Says she knows something about case."

"So why didn't we bring her in?"

"She wouldn't leave her home thinks she's next."

The car stopped in front of a large apartment this one not made of ice to accommodate non-polar animals it was a brick build painted white to blend in with the area.

"She's in apartment 29."

The inside had a warm look to it with candle like light fixtures. The bottom of the walls where a dark stained wood with a warm lemon color drywall on top.

We found here apartment and Savage knocked.

"Police where here to ask you some questions."

The door cracked showing a dark orange face

"show me your badge" came the answer. Jack removed his badge and held it up.

The door opened the rest of the way. Come in quick. The apartment was a stark contrast to the hallway. It was completely dark and seemed to have been ransacked recently. The Tiger was a good head shorter than me but she held herself confidently on her hip was a handgun.

"Ma'am I'll need to take your weapon while where here." I said after the door closed behind us.

"Fine but make it quick. I'm Sona, Tai was my boyfriend" she said as she handed me the handgun.

"Did Tai have any enemies anyone who owed him money did he owe money? I asked as I clear the weapon.

"No, I can tell you who did it or who ordered it. After LionHeart was put back in office he hired me as his secretary I heard some lower government officials talking about revenge against the majority said they take out Predator criminals and blame it on prey to turn the public against them I have some pictures."

"Ok, so you knew that Tai was a weapon smuggler?"

"Yes, and I don't care." Sona said

"So, you don't think he got killed for weapons he had sold or for moving in on another smugglers area.

"No Tai only sold working weapons and he had too much respect for the other smugglers to try and move in on them."

"Ok, thank you will you send the pictures to this number it's the tip line?"

"Yeah just get the animals who did this."

"Thank you for your time" Jack said moving leave. I handed back her weapon after everyone else left then walked out.

"Did you hear anything wrong with what she said?" Judy asked

"Yeah how does the Girlfriend of a Gun Smuggler get hired to me the secretary of the mayor?" Nick returned


	10. Left in the Cold

Time Passed after we got back from tundra town, now the sun had set and the billboards and hotels light up the sky. I just stared at my computer looking at Tai finances looking for any abnormalities but finding non. Maybe the mayor wasn't trying to cover his tail maybe he was telling the truth and we were looking the wrong way.

"Hey Hect time to go"

I looked away from my computer to see Jack standing at my desk.

"Alright I guess overtime was denied." I said

"Yep seems when a scum of the earth gets killed no one cares, such a shock" Jack answered.

I gave him a look then shut off my computer. That scum of the earth had a family. I thought

"You know I can't figure you out your files says you your squad was killed by Feline insurgents yet you try so hard to find the killer of a tiger who most likely gave them weapons. He said

"Yeah and I lost another squad to an IED set by prey supremeness and another to Natural Order Predators. The only thing they have in common is operating against the law."

I started out the station. Jack followed.

"Do you ever think about those days? The ones where you lost or killed" He proded.

"Every morning"

"Hmm. Do you ever flash back to anything ?" he continued

I started getting annoyed "What are you my shrink? Stop with the questions." I snapped

"so yes then. I guess that experience may have effected your response during the shootout." He said calmly.

"No, my training did. And when you report your investigation to whoever ordered Make sure you get that right" I Fumed then left.

As I left I heard Jack call after me.

"Glad to see your experience didn't diminish your critical thinking."

The next day I got to work and ran into Judy.

"Hey how did the date go." I asked

"it was ok. Jack nice enough" Judy said unenthusiastically

"Doesn't sound like that." I Theorized.

"no, it was fine I just feel like I'm missing something."

"well I'm sure you'll find it." I said then headed for my desk.

I had started looking into Sona's history she was an average citizen, but see seemed to have visited anti prey forums sometimes, none of them radical only just angry predators venting.

Ok one more website. I thought as it loaded. The page popped up with crossed rifles and a blood splatter.

"oh my" I said then looked up nick sat across from me. "Nick come look at this."

"wow, that's… wow" Nick said when he saw the site.

"The Page says they are the Predator protection group and it seems they have their eye on taking Zootopia down." I observed. "maybe that's why Sona took the job at the mayor's office smuggle a bomb take him out."

"And if at the right time maybe the city council." Nick concluded.

"Tia sold weapons to the Prey Mob. Maybe that brought them into conflict. Lets get the Warrant."

Just an hour later me and nick sat outside Sona's apartment waiting for Judy to arrive with the Tactical Entry Unit. A light snow was falling and nick was bundled up in a huge coat.

"How do you stand there in Jeans and a tee shirt?" he asked through his catering teeth. I looked at my Denim pants and a tee shirt that read POLICE. My badge was hooked on my belt opposite of my weapon.

"My family was from a cold climate our summer coats are as warm as your winter coat" I answered while leaning against the wall.

We sat for a little bit longer.

"Have you ever been in love?" Nick asked.

"Highschool crush love or love love?" I asked.

"love, love."

"No after my third crush I gave up on love."

"Oh, I was hoping you could help me. I think I might be in love but I'm not sure." Nick said.

"This is pretty straight forward for you. Must be bugging you bad huh." I said "Its Judy huh."

Nick looked over in surprise. "what no it's not I mean she's nice but her and Jack are…"

"Nick when I meet you at my graduation I could tell you kept emotions to yourself. But I think your pretty bad at hiding this one." I said and nick looked down embarrassed. "I can't tell if she likes you my nose doesn't work as well as it used to. But I know she at least feels protective of you."

"why does your nose not work I mean you seem about my age." Nick change the subject.

"Oh so it's my turn to feel emotions huh." I smirked then sighed. "Well when I was wounded I was blown up destroyed a lot of things, doctors did their best but my sense of smell didn't far well."

There was the sound of arguing from the building then a large crash.

I moved quickly drawing my gun and rushed in.

"stay here Nick." I said knowing he still didn't carry a service pistol can't blame him really.

I moved down the hallway some doors where open with mammals sticking their heads out.

"Go back inside." I ordered as I pasted. _please don't be 29!_ I prayed. As I came up on her apartment. The door was busted down and the apartment was dark. I entered and stared to clear the room. I turned left as soon as I left the door and saw Sona Holding a bat.

"Sona drop the bat!" I ordered.

She dropped the bat and looked at me

"Officer He's here he's… LOOK OUT!"

Three gun shots rang out by my head causing me to drop to the ground covering my ears. I looked out the door only to see a paper rustle. I stood and ran out and saw an empty hallway. Looking back I saw Sona laying on the ground with blood pooling around her.

Savage looked at me as I sat in on the door step Clawhauser was fretting about the shooting asking if I was ok.

"Hey, Clawhauser, I need some help, you where the dispatcher on duty and I need you to pull the audio logs." He called.

"Oh, ok I'm coming," He yelled back then turned to me. "that is if you're sure you're ok."

"Yes I'm fine just go help."

Judy walked up "He's just concerned."

"Sure. I bet he doesn't act like that around anyone else."

Judy gave me a sideways look "Oh he does the first shooting he didn't stop asking the two-other officer if they were ok until the next day."

"If he worries so much he shouldn't have joined the police."

"Zootopia hasn't been like this before." Judy said as she sat down "A shooting was rare that's why we used tranq guns. But after Mr. Big dissolved his mafia thing just go worse. I just don't get why." 

Her ears where down and she looked like she was about to cry.

"It's the power vacuum everyone making a move on the city. But it'll be fine we got the best police force in the world protecting the city." I comfort as Chief Bogo walked towards us.


	11. knocked down again

Chief Bogo Kicked me off the team after the Murder. Sona Had a camera in the room and it showed her turn then being shot. The problem. I was in the shadow and your barley make me out. The tree shot came from near me making me a suspect. A short investigation cleared me since the bullets didn't match either of my weapons.

"HECT ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" The chief yelled.

"Yes sir" I said as my mind returned to his office.

"You Know that you should have been caring your taser and that you should Have waited for backup."

"Sir we had to hurry to the scene and I heard a fight. I can't have ignored that.

The Chief sighed "Your lucky the Riot captain likes you otherwise I'd make you Clawhauser assistants but I'm telling you now you're on probation on more screw up and you're out of the job. "

"Yes sir" I said then left the room.

The Riot captain was a large Grey Rhino, his badge alone was larger than my head.

"Hello captain" I said looking up what I could swear was a skyscraper.

"Hello Hect, I'm Captain Kyle" he boomed back down. "I heard you were on probation but don't worry we don't get called very often we mostly just sit and talk."

Then his radio crackled. "Captain Kyle the Chief wants to see you,"

"Thank you Clawhauser." He said then head out of the room. "Your gear is in your new locker."

I turned and headed into the Riot bay. Inside three rows of locker lead to four armored trucks one of them had a large water cannon, above the two large garage doors was a sign

"The limitation of riots, moral questions aside, is that they cannot win, and their participants know it."

I found my locker A-1992. Inside was a ballistic vest, padded, armor, a nightstick, a helmet with a visor, a gun belt with pepper spray, a taser, tranq gun, and Three CS gas canisters.

I turned when I heard heavy footsteps to see the captain coming back.

"I don't know why but the chief is really pissed with you" he said, "advised me to keep you here if anything happened."

He saw me looking away and followed my gaze to the truck with the water cannon.

"We don't use that much." He said with a smile. "Last time was"

"During the equal right marches three decades ago predators tired of be treated unfairly." I finished.

"Yeah we don't really want to bring that back but we keep it just in case. Now come on let's get to the muster room. The room was set to the right of the vehicle bay, connected to it was the gym and the cafeteria. The muster room had rows of round tables with four chairs around them. TVs where mounted along the wall playing the news. ZNN was the only one with sound playing when we entered.

"Members of the Predator Protection Group have increased protest in the wake of the shooting of Sona Phan an activist in the group. A more militant portion of the group calling themselves the Predator Liberation Movement, are stand guard over a protest in City center."

The camera switched to a large wolf Dressed in an old grey military uniform. The under bar read

"Sargent" Ivan Landon.

"We are tired of all the shit we have to go through. The police targeting us, that officer shot a surrendering Tiger, and still is on the force." He yelled over the chanting of the crowd.

"But The officer in Question was a predator and it has been established that he never touched to ammunition that was used in the murder." The unseen reporter observed.

"That's Doesn't matter if he didn't do it no one has found the murder of her or her boyfriend. In fact, they made her a suspect."

The tv switched back to the news desk.

"With the spread of protest police have spread thin to cover them all."

The tv continued to drone when nick walked in he stopped when I saw him.

"Hey you ok?" I asked after walking over to him.

He nodded "Yeah just wanted to tell you that Judy found who shot Sona. It was a sheep named Doug, we been searching for him for three years."

I cocked my head "Why where you looking for him?"

"He's a hitmammal who at first only tagged predators with night howler, now he jumped to murder."

Nick stood there after he finished staring off in space. I pulled him away from the rest of animals

"Did something happen?" I asked

"Judy and Savage decide not to date anymore I wanted to take Judy to a Gazelle Concert"

I reached held up my paw "hold that thought." I said then hurried to my locker.

I came back with the ticket that I found in that insta-meal my first day back in the city

"Since you saved my life guess it only fair I help" I said handing it to him. "But tell me something why do you come to me with stuff like this? Judy says you tend to keep your problems to yourself."

"I don't want to talk about that." Nick said quickly.

I nodded "Ok"

"thanks for this." He said holding up the ticket and heading out of the room.

I walked back to the tv's an alarm went off. The room scrambled to the lockers.

"Precinct one precinct two precinct three riot units reasoned code three, for major 415 in progress at city center mall be advise officers on scene report multiple 240 on officers."

the speakers in the locker room then turned to the news broadcast. "we have reports of a riot at The City Center Mall multiple officers have been injured by rioters. The police have fallen back to the street and are now holding on the sidewalk, we go to our reporter on the scene."

I climbed into the back of the armored van last and closed the door just as the sirens kicked on.

Ten minutes later the van stopped and we scrambled out. I found myself surrounded by emergency vehicles firefighters and medics ran around treating injured officers in the distance you could hear the loud speaker calling for the rioters to leave.

In the center of the chaos was the Patrol captain who soon ushered our unit to the staging area.

"Alright, here's the situation. Fifteen minutes ago, someone fired a shot sending the crowd in a panic. The panic then turned on us and the riot has grown as more have arrived. Two minutes ago, the mayor declared a state of emergency causing many to flee or start rioting. you guys are going to form a skirmish line on Unity Avenue and push the rioter back until we have control of City Center Mall. SWAT team 2,6,8,4 and 15 will be with you. When you make it to the mall let them through to clear the complex. We will move the command post there once it clear. Any Questions?" no one said anything "good, move out."

I stood in the center of the front line I held my shield high as we marched forwards. In front of us cluster of mammals noticed then stared to move towards us.

Rocks started to pelt my shield, the go larger with every step we advanced. Once we were about ten yards away from the first cluster we were charged. I Hippo bared down one me, I put my baton across my vertically and turned so I was perpendicular with the skirmish line. The rhino behind me stepped up filling my spot, the hippo smashed into her shield the cried out as the rhino struck her lower leg.

I was signaled back up to the front as we approached a group of smaller animals. A tiger yanked my shield down and clawed at my visor. I stepped back grabbing one of his arms and hooked it behind his back with my baton, I forced him do the ground and put my knee on the back of his neck. As I zip tied his arms I looked to find the line had collapsed and officers where dueling in sporadic clusters. As a SWAT officer moved towards me I saw a Jaguar bringing a knife down at me. I rolled away. Avoiding the first blow. As I stood I saw the him swing again. I side stepped and swung at his head. He crumbled to the ground and I felt myself being tackled by the SWAT officer.


End file.
